borderlands_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
According to Gearbox, there are over 17,750,000 different variations of weapons in Borderlands 2, as of its release. Borderlands 2 uses a procedural process to generate its various guns in certain classes, such as handguns, shotguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, and more, but with many variations of firing speed, reload speed, damage type and more. Weapon Type The different types of weapons are: * Pistols * SMGs * Machine Guns * Shotguns * Sniper Rifles * Rocket Launchers * Spewers * Melee * Grenades Item Card This weapon's accuracy stat already includes the listed bonus. Inspecting a weapon on the ground or in inventory evokes the weapon's item card. The item card displays the name of the weapon, color coded by its rarity; its damage, accuracy, and rate of fire attributes; the maximum capacity of its magazine; the level of elemental tech, if any; the monetary value of the weapon, if resold at a vending machine; and up to five lines of additional information, including elemental effects, stat modifiers significant to the weapon, and weapon zoom. Note that any weapon statistics displayed on an item card already take into account any bonuses listed on that card. A weapon with an item card that shows Damage 751 and +53% Damage has a damage stat of 751, not 1149. Flavor Text Flavor text is red text found on unique, legendary, and pearlesceant weapons' item cards, just above any stat modifiers. Usually cryptic or humorous, these lines usually give a hint of what a weapon's special ability does, and are often a reference to a video game, movie, or any number of non-game things. Rarity A weapon's Rarity determines the overall quality of the weapon, the strength of bonuses applied to it, and also the rate at which it will drop from enemies and chests and be available at vendors. Common weapons Each manufacturer has weapon textures of increasing quality for non-unique weapons. Quality varies, with the weapon's stats being boosted more by each increasing rarity level. By rarities from most common to least common are White/Common Green/Uncommon Blue/Unique Purple/Rare Orange/Legendary Pearlescents and Lime. White weapons will never have an accessory attached. Green and blue weapons have a chance of spawning with an accessory, while purple and higher rarity weapons will always have an accessory attached. Unique & Legendary Weapons : Main article: Special Weapon Effects Borderlands V These weapons are variants of standard gun models with special effects and bonuses added. Unique weapons are always of blue or purple rarity and are typically assigned as special rewards for quests or given for defeating named enemies. Legendary weapons are always of orange quality and are usually dropped by the toughest enemies on Pandora; they have the highest material bonuses, but are generally not directly comparable to lower-level weapons with the same barrel and body due to their various special effects, and have their own unique materials rather than using a standard one for their rarity. As with all loot, there is a very small chance of both types of weapons being found from any suitable loot source, but it is exceptionally rare. See also: Legendary Items in Borderlands V E-tech : Main article: E-tech E-tech weapons use their manufacturer's purple-quality skin, but are colour-coded magenta. They spawn with a special Eridian barrel instead of a normal one, and are thus a higher rarity level than purple. E-tech weapons use Eridium technology attached to the weapon to convert bullets into other projectiles. They are characterised by the hexagonal 'petals' on their barrels, which flare outwards from the weapon as it is being fired. While their stats vary, they often have superior damage to regular weapons of their level at the cost of using multiple ammo per shot. Pearlescent Pearlescent weapons are cyan-quality weapons and are only obtained as drops via Badass enemies and Loot Midgets in Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode albeit their drop rates are unknown. All but Anshin and Pangolin manufacture a Pearlescent quality item, it is debatable whether the Pearlescent weapons are more useful than the Legendary items produced. Players will need to acquire the Ultimate Vault Hunter Upgrade Pack in order to find these weapons. Main article: Pearlescent Lime Lime weapons are Lime colored and are special in the sense that they will never drop from via chests or killing mobs. The only way they can be acquired is through buying or trading them on Eden-6. The always appear as the item of the day and have a price similar to purple rarity weapons but perform much better. All corporations aside from Anshin and Pangolin manufacture at least one lime weapon. Main article: Lime Element Most gun maufacturers (excluding Jakobs) add elemental modifications to their weapons to create a even stronger weapon. Possible weapon elements are: Incendiary - Burn, baby burn. Corrosive - Makes armor as weak as butter. Shock - Sizzles shields, amoung other things. Explosive - BOOM,CRASH,BANG. Slag - Doubles damage for double trouble. Plasma - Spread the disease. Antimatter - You'll destroy the universe if you use that, right? Ice - Freeze! Category:Weapons